This invention relates to a hold-transfer system for extraction containers which are used for analyzing liquids such as blood and medicines in the medical field.
There are known types of hold-transfer systems for extraction containers such as a radial type, a linear type and a bellows type. The radial type comprises a replaceable drum to hold extraction containers such as test tubes along its circumferential line, whereby the liquid in the extraction container is extracted with a pipette nozzle as the drum rotated. The linear type comprises a plural rectangular cases to hold extraction containers upright in a straight line, whereby the liquid in the extraction container is extracted with a pipette nozzle while a plural of cases are transferred to the x-y direction in order. The bellows type comprises cartridges to be inserted container, a bellows to hold the cartridges in a line specified distance apart and a rotary shaft around which the bellows is wound, whereby the liquid in container is extracted with a pipette nozzle while one end of the bellows is pulled out in order. And also, there is another known type of a hold-transfer system disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication of No. 58-501145, which is a linking type. The linking type comprises a charging unit to charge a plurality of containers, a storage unit and a rotatably drum-shaped transfer unit installed between the charging unit and the storage unit, wherein the liquid in container is extracted at the transfer unit.
These above described types have some problems respectively. According to the drum type, a drum holding extraction containers is so replaceable that time for replacement of container is short. But the installation square area increases as the drum size increases, therefor, its capacity is limited to about 30 containers at maximum. According to the linear type, continuous extraction from a large number of containers is possible when the number of cases is increased. But a long time is required for replacing containers because containers are replaced by replacement of rectangular cases. According to the bellows type, capable extraction times to each containers can be only once. According to the linking type, extraction of a large number of containers is automatically done. But the linking type has a complexity of its construction. And further, these above types such as the drum type, the linear type, the bellows type and the linking type have a limitation of container types.
The present invention is embodied in view of problems which the prior arts possess, hence it is a primary object thereof to present a hold-transfer system for extraction containers, which is capable of holding a large number of containers in a small space, enables replacement of containers to facilitate as a whole, as well as is capable of operations such as extraction, an identification and transfer in series and repeatedly, and enables the above identification to be achieve reliably. It is another object to present a hold-transfer system, for extraction containers, which is capable of holding and transfering various shaped containers.
A hold-transfer system for extraction of containers according to the present invention, in order to solve the above problems, comprises a main body and cassettes detachable from the main body. The cassette comprises holding means for holding extraction containers in an upright position, an endless travelling unit with a large number of said holding means in a row, a driving rotor and driven rotor on which the endless travelling unit is laid across with tension so that the endless travelling unit can travel. The main body comprises driving means for the driving rotor and an identifying means for a indentifying mark on the container. The identifying means is installed at a position relative to a specified position for extraction. Accordingly, operations such as extraction, identification, and transfer will be done in series and repeatedly as the endless travelling unit travels.
Another embodiment of the hold-transfer system for extraction containers according to the present invention comprises holding means for holding extraction containers having identification marks in an upright position, an endless travelling unit with a large number of the holding means in a row, a driving rotor and a driven rotor on which the endless travelling unit is laid across with tension so that the endless travelling unit can travel, a intermittent driving means for the driving rotor, a rotating means for rotating the extraction container while the endless travelling unit is stopped, an extraction means for extracting liquid from the container, and an identifying means for identifying a mark on the container. The identifying means is installed at a position relative to a specified position for extraction. Accordingly, operations such as extraction, identification, and transfer are intermittently carried out for the containers as the endless travelling unit travels.
In addition, some containers comprise adapters which are inserted into the holding means and container propers which are inserted into the adapters. This invention has a plurality of types of adapters applicable to various shaped container propers.
The present invention of hold-transfer system for extraction containers described above is set on a long table. Because the endless travelling unit is laid across with tension between the driving rotor and the driven rotor, when the shaft-to-shaft distance between the driving and driven rotors increases, the system will extend forming an oblong configuration. Further, when a large number of holding means are arranged in a row on this extended long endless travelling unit, the number of extraction containers becomes large. In addition, the construction of the cassette detachable from the main body enables one to replace a large number of extraction containers in a short time. And further, the intermittent travelling of the endless travelling unit enables extraction and identification to be done while the endless travelling unit stops.
Additionally, according to the invention, the various shaped containers are held by the same holding means because a container proper, such as a test tube, is inserted into the holding means via the adaptor and, the invention includes a plurality of types of adapters applicable to the various shaped container propers.